The Cake Turned Red Velvet
by Kvhottie
Summary: Kageyama just wants to do the deed with Hinata without revealing that he is a vampire. 1/4th vampire to be exact. Also, he sucks at thinking of birthday presents. There will be, as expected, awkward moments, the sex talk, blood sucking, smut, and daytime activities in which Kageyama dresses head-to-toe in sun protective clothing.
1. Anxiety Issues

Kageyama had a bit of a dilemma; he was absolutely incompetent at picking good presents.

And he was also ¼ vampire.

Truthfully, the former was giving him a bigger headache. While he only had one week to prepare Hinata's birthday present, he's had the last 15 years of his life to get used to his linage. Not that there was much to get used to, since he was only a quarter vampire, he had mainly received the convenient perks. For example: his incredibly precise setting ability. There was no denying the tremendous effort he had put into mastering volleyball, but the only reason he could do those superhuman sets was because he was, in fact, superhuman. He could thank his love for the sport, superior senses—which included very weak telekinetic powers— and lighting-fast processing for his "genius" title.

But none of these abilities were helping him with his current problem. That ultra-aware state was extremely taxing so Kageyama only used it for volleyball, functioning solely on his ¾ human side when off the court. This was why despite being part vampire he was a terrible student. He just couldn't muster the strength or willpower to use his abilities for something other than his beloved volleyball.

That was not to say that he believed Hinata was not worth it, because though he still had difficulty admitting it to himself, he was enthralled by that orange mop-head. It was just that since he was new to this boyfriend thing, his abilities have absolutely nothing to work with.

"Damn" he whispered, mostly to himself.

"What's wrong?" Hinata pointed his chopsticks at Kageyama; "You've had a scary expression for a while now."

"It's rude to point your chopsticks at someone" Kageyama stated, directing his attention to the bento on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah." Hinata set his chopsticks on top of his empty bento box, "I stopped, so what's wrong? You're usually angry, but my gut tells me this is something else."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, annoyed by how good Hinata was getting at reading him, "It's nothing, dumbass. My parent's have been nagging me about my grades. Nothing dire." He had to pat himself on the back for that one, completely believable.

Hinata stuck his tongue out, "Well sorry for worrying about you, idiot."

Kageyama sighed, "Thanks, Shouyou."

Hinata's ears turned a light shade of pink and his lips formed a wide smile, "You're welcome."

"No need to get so happy over that." Kageyama continued to inhale his lunch, a sad attempt to hide his embarrassment. He hated how Hinata always found a way to make his composure come crashing down. With just a flip of a switch, Kageyama's feelings could shift from wanting to punch away that naïve, happy-go-lucky expression to kissing Hinata's stupidly cute face.

Hinata put his bento aside, waiting patiently for Kageyama to finish engulfing his food. And not even two seconds after he topped his bento, Hinata scooted closer to him, his eyes beaming with ulterior motives. Kageyama knew what Hinata was thinking; after all, they have repeated the same motions everyday since they started eating lunch on the shaded side of the roof. He leaned on the fence and extended his legs before him, patting his thighs to show Hinata it was fine to lay his head on them. Hinata did so, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully as his body relaxed.

"Am I that comfortable?"

"Uh-huh" mumbled Hinata.

Kageyama looked down at the precious boy lying peacefully on his lap. He studied Hinata's features: the small nose, long eyelashes, and the vivid color of his fluffy hair. His left hand slowly sunk into Hinata's hair and swam out, continuously repeating the cycle. He loved playing with the bird nest on Hinata's head. Perhaps it was because they sensed his vampire blood, but animals have never liked him. Before meeting Hinata, he had never experienced how nice it was to just relax and pet someone. And since Hinata was as bunny-like as any human could get, petting him basically counted as petting an animal.

"Hmm, that feels nice. You really do like playing with my hair, don't you?"

Kageyama twirled a few strands around his finger, "Actually, I do. You're like a pet."

Hinata elbowed Kageyama in the stomach, "What am I, your lap dog?"

"Ugh." Kageyama pinched Hinata's nose, "You might as well be. You are always wagging your tail when I let you lie on my lap."

"Fine then. I won't do it again."

"Yeah right."

"Bakayama. You just watch."

Kageyama smirked and traced the bottom of Hinata's pouted lips. This kid was so infuriatingly cute. Hinata opened his honey colored eyes and looked up with the teensiest bit of malice. When Kageyama bent down to give him a kiss, Hinata swiftly covered his mouth and his eyes shined with triumph, as if saying "take that you jerk". Kageyama clicked his tongue, two seconds away from flicking the brat on the forehand, and pulled Hinata's hand out of the way. Although Hinata relished the sight of Kageyama's ruffled feathers, he complied with a bright smile, tilting his chin up to meet Kageyama's lips. Their lips pressed together momentarily, withdrew, and touched again. In moments like this, Kageyama was grateful that his vampire fangs were retractable, looking something like human canines and the farthest thing from those ancient vampire movies. He never understood from where humans got those stupid myths. The kiss was warm and airy. Well, until Hinata ran his fingers across the back of Kageyama's neck, causing him to shiver slightly. Kageyama groaned and pulled away while glaring at Hinata.

"You're evil, trying to rile me up like that."

Hinata sat up, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's probably for the best that we stopped. It'd be annoying if we got caught." Also, he was supposed to be prying information out of Hinata. He still had no idea what to get this kid for his birthday.

"Does that mean if we were somewhere else, you'd continue?" Hinata leered while raising one of his eyebrows. How this boy could simultaneously look happy and wicked still baffled Kageyama.

But seriously, how the hell was he supposed to answer that? Kageyama sighed and tried to avert his eyes, but that only resulted in Hinata's stare branding his cheek. He knew he was being an asshole. It was not that he didn't want to become more intimate with Hinata, quite the opposite; he was itching to get Hinata alone in a room. In the six months they've dated all they've done was make out and awkwardly dry hump each other. And although both of them wanted more, Kageyama's anxiety over triggering his vampire powers always interfered. He didn't want to risk losing Hinata. Judging by the way the idiot reacted to scary movies, if he found out his boyfriend was a vampire he'd probably pee his pants and run all the way home. So, until he could be sure his fangs would stay put even in the most lewd situations, he'd rather be cautious. Not that he knew how he could test this. Maybe he'll try having the dreaded sex talk with his mother, it might dismiss some of his doubts.

"I guess that's a no" Hinata whispered, his shoulders slumping in a way that always made Kageyama's heart clench painfully.

"No, that's not it."

The fire returned to Hinata's eyes, along with balled up fists, "You always say that yet you never freaking explain. What's not it? It's either you want to do more stuff with me or you don't. Which is it?"

Kageyama grit his teeth, "I do! You are the biggest idiot if you can't tell that I want to."

"Then you are a dumbass. If you want to, why the hell do you keep pushing me away?

"I have my reasons."

"I have my reasons" Hinata mimicked in his best Kageyama voice, adding a dash of his own sarcasm and spite. He picked up his bento container as he stood up, " Well, let this lowly servant know when the king is ready to tell him what those reasons are".

Fuck, Hinata calling him 'king' meant he was pissed off. "Hinata, listen-"

Hinata cut him off with a forced smile; "I'll see you at practice. Bye."

Kageyama watched Hinata walk away; bashing the back of his head against the fence once the smaller boy was out of sight. Now not only did he have to figure out what to give Hinata for his birthday, he also had to make sure he wasn't dumped for being the worst, most secretive boyfriend on the planet. Well, maybe not on the planet, he was sure some of his vampire brethren were going through a similar struggle. That is, unless they actually had enough balls to tell their lover the truth and deal with the consequences. Kageyama knew he had to tell Hinata eventually, but at this very moment, he wasn't capable of even hinting at it. Kageyama picked up his bento with a heavy sigh. There was no point in dwelling on the matter. His first mission was to figure out Hinata's present and pray that it was good enough to make Hinata forget his shitty track record.

* * *

><p>If there was anything positive that came out of his fight with Hinata it would have to be Hinata going home ahead of him, still obviously annoyed. He was his usual energetic self during practice so the team couldn't tell, but Kageyama could. By this point he could probably differentiate Hinata's genuine smile and his rare cheerful façade with his eyes closed.<p>

"So, can you guys help me?"

After Hinata had left home, Kageyama was able to get most of the team together to brainstorm present ideas. Of course, the process of asking the team wasn't graceful, because when was Kageyama Tobio ever graceful outside of a match. His voice was low, and the farther he stuttered into his request, the redder his face got. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of getting a present for Hinata, of all people; the whole team had known they were going outs since a month into their relationship. It was more that he was just embarrassed to show that he truly cared for the idiot, and that he cared enough to live through the weeks of humiliation Tsukishima was going to put him through.

"Look how red the king is. I need to have proof of this for later", Tsukishima said as he snapped a picture with his cellphone.

"You prick…" Kageyama knew he had to endure if he wanted to get all of their help. If he started fighting with the blond now, this whole meeting would become a mess.

Nishinoya patted Kageyama roughly on back, "No need to get so nervous! Of course we'll help you!"

Tanaka rolled the large whiteboard they used for strategy meetings to the front, "We'll be writing down suggestions on this board. Fire away!"

Sugawara raised his hand, "Before we start, I think we should make it clear that this present should not be volleyball related because that would be lame and unromantic." As expected of the mother of the team, always providing thoughtful yet merciless comments.

"How about flowers and chocolate?", Asahi said with his hand partially up in the air.

"It's not as if it's Valentines Day" Sawamura harshly chided, "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

Sugawara laughed, "You shouldn't be so mean, Sawamura. Why don't you offer up a suggestion, Captain?"

Sawamura crossed his arms over his chest, "This is not a completely thought out suggestion but I think you should take him out on a date. Since most of the time you guys spend together is on the court or doing something related to volleyball, you should take him somewhere new for once."

The team members stared at Sawamura with admiration—surely their beloved captain must be good with the ladies—while Tanaka scribbled his point on the board. They went through a few minutes of yelling out date spots: park, arcade, museum, movie theatre, and the oh-so-exciting baseball game. But Kageyama wasn't particularly thrilled by any of the suggestions; they all didn't quite hit the mark.

"Just take him to an amusement park" Tsukishima suggested, his first comment of actual value since the start of the meeting.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Nishinoya exclaimed, "A few weeks ago Shouyou was talking about how cool the new Benyland amusement park looked."

As much as Kageyama wanted to wipe the floor with Tsukishima's smug expression, this idea actually clicked. Not only would Hinata be stoked over going to an amusement park, Kageyama was also a bit excited since he has never been to one. Well, with good reason, he hated the sun. But he could endure it for Hinata's sake; he'd just have to wear all the sun protective clothes he could get his hands on.

"Thanks everyone" Kageyama mumbled, trying to direct his thanks at Tsukishima without glaring a hole into his stupid forehead. "Hinata's birthday is this Sunday, so going to an amusement park sounds like a good idea".

"If you need our help with anything, don't be afraid to ask. I have my fair share of experience," Tanaka stated, puffing his chest out with pride.

"Going on dates with your sister doesn't count" Sugawara chimed. "And yeah, we should do something small for Hinata after Friday practice. That would also give Kageyama the chance to surprise Hinata with the Benyland tickets."

"My mom likes baking" Ennoshita offered, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind whipping something up for Friday".

Sawamura stood up, "Thanks Ennoshita, that sounds great. Sugawara and I will see if coach Ukai is willing to offer some snacks. I need someone to ask the lunchroom ladies to lend us eating utensils."

Yamaguchi raised his hand timidly, "I can do that. I often talk to one of them."

"Thank you. Okay, we seemed to have covered all the bases. Now lets try to make sure Hinata doesn't find out". Sawamura directed a knowing glance at Tsukishima, who had a nasty tendency of killing surprises just for the fuck of it. "Go get some rest, it's been a long day."

* * *

><p>But for Kageyama, the day was only going to feel longer. During his lonely walk back home—with much, gut-wrenching dread— he had decided to finally talk to his mother. At this point it was his only option and after the humiliating meeting he had just experienced, he didn't have much to lose. So, he braced himself. Seriously, come on, talking to your mom about sex wasn't the worst thing in the world; every kid had to do it at some point in his or her life, human and vampire alike.<p>

"I'm home", he announced at the entranceway as he shuffled out of his shoes.

"Welcome home, Tobio. Do you want to eat soon?" his mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I'll put my stuff upstairs and then come down."

"Okay!"

And his mom was actually very proactive about talks of this nature. She has tried to sit him down for the sex talk since she found out he was going out with Hinata—which, by the way, she took miraculously well. But Kageyama, being his obstinate self, managed to escape every time.

"What's for dinner?" he asked when he entered the living room. Their house was a modest size with the living room and kitchen made to be one large room.

His mother looked over her shoulder; she was at the left, back corner of the room, where the kitchen was, "Steak. Your dad will be coming home late so we can enjoy rare steak without him commenting on how squeamish it makes him feel."

It was probably a vampire thing but his mother and him liked their steak barely passed over the skillet. "Good. I also have to talk to you about something…" Kageyama said while setting out the plates.

"Oho", his mother beamed, "What could this be about?" She brought the plates of steak, salad, and pickled vegetables over, a little hop in her step.

"I don't know why you are getting so happy over this."

"Because!" She whined, "You never want to talk to me about anything. I know you are a boy going through puberty and that you should have your space, but a mother gets lonely." She sat down at the table, a playful glint in her navy blue eyes, "So, what is it? We'll talk and eat."

Kageyama sighed and sat down across his mother, 'Well…it's about being a vampire. " He cut a huge piece of steak, slowly chewing on it to buy himself more time. His mother looked at him attentively, a bit too excited about her withdrawn son's sudden need for advice, and occasionally picked at her salad and steak. Kageyama coughed, "…Do our fangs come out when we have sex?" There, he said. He actually freaking said it. Now, if he could only keep himself from disintegrating into a pile of shame long enough to hear his mother's response.

His mother's hand stopped mid-air and her lips slowly crept into a knowing smile, "Oh." She put her fork down, that amused smile still plastered on her face, and cleared her throat; "No wonder you felt relieved when I told you your dad wouldn't be here. He'd probably be excusing himself to go pump gas or something at this moment. You did get his personality, after all. You both get embarrassed over the simplest things."

Kageyama covered his face with his hand, "Mom, can we not make this last longer than it has to? I feel like digging a hole and hiding in it."

"Oh, stop being such a baby! This is a perfectly normal conversation." She gathered her silky black hair up into a bun as she pondered how to approach the topic, "Well, the simple answer is no. If done right, your fangs should not come out during sex."

Kageyama let his hands drop, working up enough courage to meet his mother's eyes, "What do you mean by 'done right'?"

She smirked, "Well, if you do your research and prepare your partner properly, you won't tear them when you penetrate. If you don't tear them when you enter, then there will be no blood for your fangs to react to. But if you do, your fangs will react to their blood and the evening will turn into quite the show."

These were things he would have never imagined would be coming out of his mother's mouth. But it was valuable information, and he was truly grateful for his mother's free-spirited personality. "So that's what you meant…"

"You wouldn't have to worry about this if you just told Hinata you are a vampire. You're still hiding it, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not ready to tell him yet."

His mother shook her head, taking another bite of her steak, "If he really loves you, it won't scare him off. I also worried over telling your father the truth but after finally confessing, I realized I didn't have to hide it for as long as I did."

"But dad isn't a wimp like Hinata. The idiot couldn't sleep for three days after watching a movie about evil tooth fairies."

"Hey, _Don't be Afraid of the Dark_ is actually pretty scary" she said sarcastically.

"Mom…" Kageyama huffed, he more often felt like he was talking to an older sister than to a mother.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You can tell him at your own pace."

"Hn." Kageyama replied, scarfing the rest of his food in silence. He had a lot to think through. Although there was a way for him to have sex with Hinata without exposing himself, it all depended on how well he learned his stuff. And that made him nervous; he had absolutely no confidence in himself. But, if he treated this like a volleyball game—by strategizing and reading until his head imploded—he could come out winning. He just needed some time to prepare himself.

"Oh, and by the way, your father and I are going to visit my mother this weekend. And as you know, it's like an unsaid rule that purebloods live in the middle of god-knows-where, so we'll be gone all of Saturday and Sunday."

Whelp, so much for time; he'll just have to pull a few all-nighters. "Um, can I invite Hinata over on Saturday? It's his birthday on Sunday and I'll like to spend the weekend with him."

She winked, "Hmm, using the information I gave you so quickly? Oh, what youth! Good thing I don't have to worry about Hinata getting pregnant."

"Mom…seriously?"

She stood up with a vibrant chuckle and gathered the plates, "Yeah, of course he can come over. Just be safe." She walked over to Kageyama and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Call us if anything comes up."

"I will. Thanks." He slid out of his seat and trotted upstairs, throwing himself on his bed with a sigh—he needed to text Hinata and apologize. He reached for his cellphone, lying on his back as he searched for the chain message he had with Hinata.

**To: Hinata**

You still mad?

**From: Hinata**

No…I was just being stupid. Sorry

**To: Hinata**

Yeah you dumbass, you were

**From: Hinata**

Jerk!

**To: Hinata**

I'm also sorry. I know I'm being annoying by not telling you my reasons

**From: Hinata**

It's fine. I'm used to you being an ass and keeping things to yourself

**To: Hinata**

…I'll tell you soon. I promise

**From: Hinata**

Sure but I'll be surprised if you tell me before we graduate (-_-)

**To: Hinata**

…

**From: Hinata**

*sigh* I know, I'll stop sulking

**To: Hinata**

I have good news that might cheer you up

**From: Hinata**

What?

**To: Hinata**

My parents won't be home this weekend so clear up your Saturday and Sunday. Also, tell your mom that you'll be sleeping over on Saturday.

**From: Hinata**

Wait, for real?

**To: Hinata**

Yeah.

**From: Hinata**

Are we going to…

**To: Hinata**

Idk, you'll find out on Saturday. Don't bug me with questions until then

**From: Hinata**

Fine :( I'm still excited though.

**To: Hinata**

Same.

**From: Hinata**

Kk. I need to go help my mom bathe Natsu so good night. See you at practice!

**To: Hinata**

Night.

Kageyama dropped the cellphone next to him and buried his face in his pillow. Fuck, there was no way he could back out now. It was okay; all he had to do was become a sage in the art of gay sex. Kageyama sat up and glared at his laptop with sharp, determined eyes. If he was going to get through reading those Wikipedia and Yahoo pages by Saturday, he needed to start right now.

**A/N:** And finally, here it is, my first KageHina piece. I had meant to write this half a year ago but, alas. This is just the first part of two, I'll have the second part up within the next few days (I was twitching to get this up here so I just decided to split the oneshot in two). I've gotten attached to this AU so this won't be the last of it; if you want to keep up with any of my future pieces within this universe make sure to follow this story! If you are liking it so far, please leave some reviews and come back for the next part (which will be MUCH more exciting).


	2. Sizing

All Kageyama wanted to do was curl up into a ball and pass the fuck out. In the last four days he had seen the sunrise way too many times and no, unlike his pureblood grandmother and all of those nocturnal bastards, he still had 3/4th of a human body to keep alive. That meant he needed sleep—but, when desperate, he could manage with a little less than the normal human. Thankfully his efforts didn't go to waste; he learned more about the male body through the Internet than he had ever learned from his sex-ed classes. Though, the focus was quite difference since his purpose was to learn how to pleasure a male body, something teachers certainly had no need to teach.  
>He felt prepared.<p>

Or at least wanted to convince himself he was prepared after all those hours of how-to videos and articles—most which gave him unwelcomed hard-ons. It was an understatement to say he was sexually frustrated; it was more like he was just about ready to pounce on Hinata, drag him into a storage closet, and fuck until air felt thin. But that was impossible, not only because the janitor's remaining teeth would fall off when he found them, but also because they were currently in the middle of practice.

"Okay guys, that's good for today", Ukai yelled, glancing over at Sawamura.

Sawamura wiped his face with a towel and hung it around his neck, "Let's clean up! Hinata, help Yamaguchi put the net in storage."

"Okay!" Hinata followed Yamaguchi off the court with the net and the supporting beams.

It was all according to plan: Yamaguchi was supposed to keep Hinata in the storage room long enough for the rest of the team to set everything up. As soon as Hinata was out of sight half the team sprinted to the teacher's room to get the cake, snacks, and utensils. The rest stayed behind to finish cleaning and lay down a plastic covering to protect the floor. Kageyama opened his backpack and took out an orange envelope. After twenty minutes mulling over the card section at his station's bookstore, he chose the envelope only because it reminded him of the idiot's hair. He was terrible at writing anything but his name and random volleyball facts, so he just slid Hinata's Benyland ticket in the card and stuffed everything into the envelope.

He really hoped Hinata liked it. It was weird thing, caring about Hinata's approval and all. It was as if Hinata's existence was becoming heavier inside him, filling his every thought like a water balloon about to burst. And truthfully, yeah, sometimes he felt like he was drowning in the flowing water, his previous self left for dead in some unknown ocean. It was terrifying. Yet, he often caught himself smiling. He was more full of life than he had ever been before he met Hinata; the midget's liveliness was ridiculously contagious. And if this time around he were part of the reason for Hinata's glittering smile, he'd be satisfied.

"Guys, they're walking back!" Tanaka announced and ran back to where all the members were standing.

Kageyama joined the rest of them, the card behind his back, and watched the door for Hinata and Yamaguchi. It grew really silent, most likely because they were all holding their breath, but the moment orange hair peeped through the door, a roar was let out.

"Surprise!" they yelled collectively, throwing their hands up in the typical manner.

Hinata's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks; looking around the gym as if there was someone else they were talking to. After realizing he was the only option, he ran up to his beloved team, the goofy smile on his face growing bigger by the second.  
>"Is this for me?" He exclaimed, licking his lips as he eyed the cake.<p>

Tanaka and Nishinoya sandwiched him, rubbing his head affectionately, "Of course you idiot. Happy Early Birthday!"

If Hinata's smile got any bigger, it would probably jump off his face and fly away. "How did you guys know?"

Sugawara cleared his throat, "You have a very loving boyfriend."

Kageyama inspected the floor to see if he could spot a spec that was as red as his face probably was at the moment. He couldn't; but he sure could feel everyone's stare practically melting the flesh off his bone. He didn't even have enough time to come up with something suave to say to counteract his obvious embarrassment; Hinata was already in front of him, blocking his view of the floor.

"Thank you, Kageyama. This is amazing."

He nodded and the soft laugh that slipped from Hinata's lips made his heart swell with so much stupid, gushy emotion he gave up trying to save face (not that he was doing a good job, anyway). He shoved the envelope into Hinata's hand and mumbled, "Happy Birthday, dumbass."

"How smooth, " Tsukishima yelled while snickering. One day, Kageyama swore, he was going to make Tsukishima eat every single one of his words.

"Huh?" Hinata said, looking down at the envelope in his hands. That he would ever receive a present from Kageyama was the furthest thing from his mind. He glanced up at Kageyama to see if it was okay to open it and Kageyama nodded, eyes glued on Hinata's face. The shorter boy carefully slid his finger under the flap and shimmied it across, sliding the card out of the envelope. He politely paused at the front, the picture of the grumpy cat drawing a small chuckle from him, and then finally opened the card.

Kageyama had always adored how easily Hinata's face displayed emotion; as he watched him, he could trace the blooming pink flush spreading across his smiling cheeks. Hinata passed his index finger over the ticket and once he had confirmed it was real, snapped his head up to meet Kageyama's eyes. Hinata looked at him as if he were Santa Claus. But before Kageyama could say just that, dismissing the good deed he did with a rude comment like he usually would, Hinata pulled him down by the collar and smashed their lips together. It was so damn unexpected Kageyama didn't even close his eyes. He just stood there, with his aching lips against Hinata's, until a loud holler snapped him back to reality. Oh yeah, their whole fucking team was still there.

Kageyama pushed Hinata so hard the boy had to flail to keep his balance, "Idiot! Don't do that here!"

"Sorry! I got caught up in the moment" beamed Hinata, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Now, you two" Sugawara intervened, patting Kageyama and Hinata on the shoulders, "Save that for when you are alone, lets eat."

Everyone swarmed around the food and after Hinata got the first piece of cake, dug in like starving hyenas. Kageyama glanced over at Hinata between bites (more like inhales) of his cake, feeling strangely proud of the overjoyed expression on shorter boy's face. He also attended to the birthday boy, passing him a drink when he asked, and avoided instigating anything. He didn't want to pointlessly ruin the moment. He knew, it was absurd how cautious and gentle he was treating the blockhead, but he decided to save all that teasing for tomorrow.

Hinata softly elbowed Kageyama, whispering, "Stop watching me like that…it's kind of embarrassing."

This kid kissed him in front of the whole team without batting an eye, yet a little bit of staring was making him feel self conscious? He needed to get his priorities straight.

"Can't help it", Kageyama replied, enjoying the rare sight that was an embarrassed Hinata. "You look cute," he murmured.

Tsukishima scrunched his nose, "I could puke. I didn't even know the king could flirt."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "Just shove it."

"Sorry, but I don't bottom" the blond sneered.

"Tsukishima…" Sawamura warned in a low voice.

Tsukishima put his hands up defensively and shrugged, returning his attention to his food. They all continued to eat until not a scrap was left; it took a total of twenty minutes—slow compared to how they ate after games. They cleaned up, said their goodbyes, and wished Hinata a wonderful birthday. Of course, before parting they made sure to spit out a few dirty jokes and innuendos, like most high school boys are prone to do. When out of sight, Kageyama slipped his hand into Hinata's and walked him over to the bike parking like he usually did.

"That was really fun" Hinata said as he unlocked his bike.

"That's good."

Hinata pulled his bike out and started walking it towards the corner they usually split off on, "But tomorrow will be more fun."

Kageyama sighed, "I hope."  
>Hinata stopped at the corner and looked up at him with a warm gaze, "I'll be spending time with you so it'll definitely be fun. That's good enough for me."<p>

"You are such a sappy idiot " Kageyama scoffed, hoping Hinata couldn't see how red his ears probably were.

Hinata smirked, "You know you like it, don't even try to hide it, dumbass."

Kageyama roughly tussled Hinata's hair, each strand catching the beams of the setting sun, and couldn't help but think that he looked so…lovely. Yeah, in silent moments like this, when the midget's mouth was shut, he became such a pretty, lovely thing. Kageyama glazed over the shorter boy's face, stopping at the liquid honey eyes that reflected his own. He loved those eyes. They were always so focused, bright, and honest, as if you could see straight into Hinata's being just through the emotions in his eyes. Kageyama slid his hand to Hinata's cheek and bent down to give him a kiss. Hinata clutched the back of Kageyama's shirt to pull him closer, because even in this June heat there was too much distance between them. Their lips pressed softly and moved against each other in feather-light motions. Hinata prodded Kageyama's lips with his tongue, a small sigh escaping his mouth when Kageyama gave him access, welcoming the curious little tongue with his own. Their sexual frustration was almost tangible— a salty-sweet taste left behind with each swirl of their tongues. He wanted more. Kageyama could feel the heat pooling in his gut and his hand grew hot against Hinata's cheek.

"Fuck, "he whispered into the kiss, slowly pulling away. They were the middle of the street, barely outside the school; he couldn't let himself lose control here.

"Y-Yeah…" Hinata shakily let out, trying to stabilize his breathing.

Kageyama let his hand drop before it did anything he'd regret later, "Tomorrow. My parents will be leaving at 10 in the morning, so come any time after that."

Hinata nodded and got on his bike; "I'll be there at 10:15, then" he chimed.

Kageyama grinned, "Sure."

With that Hinata waved and rode off in the opposite direction that Kageyama was walking. Kageyama sighed and tugged at his book bag; all he had to do was wait for tomorrow. It wasn't as if waiting those few hours were going to kill him, if he just jerked off before going to sleep he'd be fine.

Truthfully, he'd probably have to jerk off more than just once.

He groaned into the still summer air, mentally kicking himself. This was getting freaking ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Just like Hinata promised, he arrived at 10:15 on the dot.<p>

Kageyama had just finished tidying up his room and the living room when Hinata rang the doorbell. He rushed to the door, taking a big breath before opening it. He had expected to find a bubbly, overexcited mop-head smiling brightly at him, but instead the person in front of him now was quite lackluster. Hinata gave him a goofy smile as a yawn overtook him, causing him to close his eyes and make his dark circles even more apparent. Kageyama took off his book bag and pulled him inside; worried that Hinata would fall asleep right on his doorstep.

Hinata shuffled in and took his shoes off; "Pardon the intrusion," he says as he yawns again.

"Why are you so sleepy?"

Hinata rubbed his eyes; "I was too excited for today so I couldn't sleep."

Kageyama shook his head, "Dumbass. You look like you are going to topple over any minute." He took Hinata's hand and lead him to the living room, "You should sleep. Even if we try to watch a movie or play a game, you'll just end up falling asleep."

Hinata smirked, "Lets take a nap together."

Kageyama sighed, "As long as you actually try to sleep."

Hinata pushed Kageyama onto the couch, "Yeah, yeah. I'm too sleepy to even try anything."

Kageyama lied down on his side, flush against the back of the couch to make space for the birthday boy. Hinata took a pillow from the other end of the couch, placed it by Kageyama, and slid into the vacant space. He giggled as he shifted to his side, his arm tucked under the pillow and his face level with Kageyama's chest. It was warm, but not in a suffocating way like Kageyama had expected, more like unbelievably cozy; Hinata's small body fit snug against his own. Kageyama draped the arm that wasn't acting as a pillow around Hinata's waist, pulling him into an embrace.

Hinata sighed blissfully, like he always did when his body was against Kageyama's, "Your heart is beating like crazy."

"I know," mumbled Kageyama, trying to will his heart to slow down.

Hinata crept his hand under Kageyama's shirt and Kageyama stiffened, his heart doing the opposite of what he wanted. "I'm not trying anything" Hinata assured in a sleepy voice, "I just want to feel your heartbeat. I don't know why but it makes me really happy." He placed a small, warm hand over Kageyama's chest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with his lips curl up into a smile.

"Idiot," Kageyama whispered as he buried his face into Hinata's hair and dozed off.

5 hours.

They slept a total of five hours before the growing numbness in his arm forced Kageyama to move, and as a result, Hinata landed on the floor with a loud thump. You would think that having ancestors that slept in uncomfortable coffins for years would give him longer endurance.

Hinata rubbed his head, "That hurt you asshole!"

"My bad, I couldn't feel my arm. " Kageyama stood up, pulling Hinata up with him. "Are you hungry? I can make us something."

"You can cook?" Hinata asked, eyes twinkling.

"Don't get your hopes up. I can't make anything fancy" Kageyama replied as he poked Hinata in the cheek.

"Anything's fine. I'm starving!"

Kageyama walked over to the kitchen, "Okay. Just give me 10 minutes."

In actuality, it took Kageyama more than twenty minutes to make carbonara pasta—even when using a onion-less premade sauce—because Hinata kept distracting him. The birthday boy would try to get a peek at the pan and was a general nuisance, causing Kageyama to push him out of the kitchen various times. Eventually, Hinata realized that he was being counter productive and sat down on the couch to wait patiently. After Kageyama was done cooking, he brought the plates of pasta and two cups of juice over to the small coffee table in front of the couch. Hinata snatched one of the plates like he was a cat left to starve for a year; the boy was absurdly quick when it came to food. They scarfed down the food in the usual manner while deciding what movie they were going to watch. Hinata insisted they watch a scary movie, refuting Kageyama's claim that he wouldn't be able to sleep and would probably piss himself. After a fiery debate, which included kicking and other characteristically childish actions, they decided on Wreck-it Ralph, because both of them had a secret love for animated movies. Also, because Hinata's other suggestion was Hotel Transylvania and Kageyama was in no mood to jinx his night by watching some stupid rendition of vampires.

Kageyama sat in the middle of the couch, "Tanaka told me this was good."

Hinata stood in from of him, "Hey, make space for me."

"There is plenty of space next to me you idiot."

"I don't want to sit next to you, Bakayama. I want to sit there!" He pointed to Kageyama's lap with a grin.

"On my lap? You aren't heavy but you also aren't that light, you know."

Hinata rolled his eyes and spread Kageyama's legs a bit, squeezing into the space now available. Kageyama tried not to tense up as Hinata shimmied against him, his back against Kageyama's chest. The birthday boy grabbed Kageyama's arms, wrapped them around his waist, and placed warm little hands on top of those sitting on his lap.

"Hmm. Isn't this nice?"

"Yeah, if I could see the screen through the bird nest on your head" Kageyama grumbled, ineffectively hiding the bit of joy in his voice.

"You can never be honest, can you?" Hinata shifted his body a bit to the left, "There, you happy?"

Kageyama rested his chin on Hinata's shoulder, "Hn."

Hinata took the remote control and pressed play, all his weight comfortably resting against Kageyama. They watched the movie in silence for a while. Usually Hinata would be the first to comment and Kageyama would shut him up, but both of their eyes were glued to the screen. There was something really refreshing yet nostalgic about the movie that enchanted the arcade playing little boy in each of them. Somewhere in what was probably the middle of the movie, Kageyama lolled his head in the opposite direction to stretch his cramping neck. With his head like this, his face was closer to the nook of Hinata's neck and a pleasant scent overtook him. It was flowery, most likely caused by a scented soap or shampoo. He subconsciously nuzzled closer to the pale, slender neck, and placed a light kiss where the skin and his lips met. He was sure that his being part vampire had something to do with this deep attraction he had to Hinata's neck. If there was one thing the human myths got right was that necks seemed to be a vampire's favorite place to feed from.

"Hng." Hinata shuddered lightly, "Stop, I have a sensitive neck."

"Noted," Kageyama whispered as he alternated between pecks and sucking. He didn't really know what spurred this sudden interest in Hinata neck, well, aside from his mounting sexual frustration, but he wasn't actually planning to take it very far at the moment. He just felt like teasing the kid a bit.

"H-hey" Hinata said a bit breathlessly, "Are we going to?"

"Hmm," Kageyama hummed against Hinata's neck and returned to his original position. "Yeah, but later."

"Later as in next year? Why did you start doing that when you knew you were not going to follow through," Hinata huffed, " I also missed a part of the movie."

Kageyama squeezed Hinata slightly, "Stop jumping the gun, airhead. I meant later as in later tonight."

"Huh?" A smile brightened Hinata's features, "Really? You're not joking?"

"I'm not. I was thinking that we should cut the cake my mom bought for you at midnight and then we can try to...have sex." It was more than odd saying it out loud; it was outright excruciatingly awkward.

But it seemed he wasn't the only one feeling sheepish, Hinata's cheeks flushed bright red the moment those last few words came out of Kageyama's mouth. "Okay. Sounds good" he quietly responded and both of them returned their focus to the movie.

After finishing the first movie, they moved on to a few hours of video games. Neither of them was playing his best—it was difficult to be truly competitive when having sex with your rival was taking up most of your thoughts. But they did their best to fake normality: throwing a few curse words around, ignoring the tangible sexual tension in the room, and playfully shoving each other. It was fine because it was mutual and both silently acknowledged how ridiculously awkward they were being. After getting fed up with video games they raided the kitchen for snacks and started watching another movie, their last attempt at killing time for the night. This time around they went with Battle Royal since seeing people get murdered does a great job at keeping your libido in check.

Hinata stood up and stretched, turning off the T.V, "Wow. Sitting around all day can actually be tiring."

Kageyama glanced at the clock, "It's eleven…"

Hinata cleared his throat, "Um, should we shower now? It's probably better we do it before we cut the cake."

"Uh, yeah. Good point. Did you bring your pj's?"

"No, I didn't, just a change of clothes and my toothbrush. I figured I could just borrow something from you."

"Sure, if you don't mind it being three times bigger than you" Kageyama responded in a tone as snarky as his growing nerves would let him.

Hinata smirked, "It's fine. That means if I borrow a t-shirt, I won't need to wear pants."

This asshole threw low blows, but two could play that game. "Even if you wore pants, you'd only have them on for a few minutes anyhow," Kageyama stated, a bit too stiffly.

"Oh…that's true" Hinata said as he fiddled with the hem of his shorts.

"Don't get serious so suddenly, it makes it awkward."

"But it's the truth! And we are already being super awkward."

Kageyama sighed and grabbed Hinata's hand, "Come. Let's put your bag in my room and pick something for you to wear. "

They climbed up the stairs and opened the dark mahogany door farthest to the right. Kageyama's room wasn't very impressive; like any other room it had white walls, and the quilt and curtains were navy blue. But, the boring palette suit Kageyama. The only feature that added some life to the room was a few trophies and posters of volleyball players. Kageyama walked across to his drawer and pulled out a few t-shirts in an attempt to find a shirt that didn't look like a dress on Hinata. His effort was futile.

"Here, this one looks the smallest but I doubt it really is."

Hinata took the plain white t-shirt from him, "Thanks."

Kageyama grabbed another shirt and boxers for himself, "I'll make the bath and you can get in first. Just don't take forever."

"Why don't we bathe together?"

Kageyama almost choked on spit, "What?"

Hinata shrugged, a shy smile gracing his face, "Well…we'll be seeing each other naked later anyhow…"

"Yeah but that would be in the dark and, you know."

"You've seen me half naked already, it's not that big of a deal."

Kageyama pinched Hinata's cheek, "Says the guy whose cheeks look like cherry tomatoes, stupid."

Hinata slapped his hand away, "Whatever. It's fine; just admit you are too much of a coward."

"Okay, okay. Lets do it. It's the only way to get you to shut up " Kageyama grumbled, leading a triumphant looking Hinata back downstairs.

Once in the bathroom, both of them set their clean clothes on the counter next to the sink. Kageyama slid open the frosted glass door that lead to the bath and shower area, walking inside to fill the tub. Hinata quietly watched him, unsure whether to start undressing beforehand or wait until the awkwardness reached its peak so they could undress while adverting eye contact. He decided on the latter; a flustered Kageyama was fun to watch, even at the cost of being butt naked himself.

"It's filled. So how are we doing this?" Kageyama stated as he returned to the changing room.

Hinata shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop besides him, "By getting naked, smarty. You do it too!"

Though Kageyama was looking away as he took off his shirt, he could distinctly feel Hinata's eyes on him. Where the hell did this idiot get all his courage; do airheads feel no shame? He folded the shirt, placed it on the floor, and took a deep breath as he faced Hinata again. He tried to convince himself that Hinata was just another guy, and seeing him naked would be no different from seeing guys naked in a hot spring. "There."

"We'll take our pants and boxers off on three."

"How old are we, seven?"

"Do you have any other suggests, Mr. Awkward-pants the third?"

"No."

Hinata grinned, "Okay. One…two…three!"

They both exposed themselves with a jerky motion, eyes squeezed shut, and breath held. Hinata was the first to break the silence with a giggle, following with a hum as he kicked his bottoms aside. Kageyama convinced himself to open his eyes and do the same instead of standing there like a statue with his dick hanging out. They shared a few momentary glances, the mutual feeling of shame spurring some relief in each of them.

Hinata stepped into the bath and shower area, "Come on slow poke."

Kageyama followed and closed the frosted glass door behind him, "Always so damn impatient."

"If I let you stand out there any longer you'd probably change your mind"

"No I wouldn't."

Hinata turned the shower to forty degrees Celsius, "Uh-huh. Sure. Hey, lets wash each other's backs?"

"Like a newlywed couple?" Kageyama replied sarcastically.

"Exactly." Hinata sat on grey tiled floor and reached for the handheld showerhead that hung right above the edge of the tub.

Kageyama sat behind Hinata, "Can I wash your hair for you?"

"Yeah." Hinata turned around to face Kageyama, spraying him in the face with the warm water, "I get the feeling you like my hair more than me."

"That might be true," Kageyama swiped the showerhead and sprayed Hinata with it until his hair was dripping wet.

"Jerk."

"I'm kidding, you know."

Hinata passed him the shampoo, "I know."

Kageyama relinquished his control over the showerhead, poured some shampoo in his palm, and lathered the birthday boy's hair with it. Hinata's hair turned into a darker shade of orange and was soft, almost silky, when wet. Although even when sitting, Kageyama was taller than Hinata, the mop-head faced the floor to give his hair-loving boyfriend more access. But instead of closing his eyes to prevent shampoo from getting in, like most normal people do, he was doing something else.

"You're pretty big…"

"Are you seriously staring at my dick?" Kageyama groaned, taking the showerhead and spraying the brat with water.

Hinata laughed, "Well yeah, I'm curious. I can't help it."

Kageyama took more shampoo and started washing his own hair, "And actually, I'm more of a shower not a grower, so I'm not that big. I'm below the world average." It wasn't strange for guys to be talking about their size, but it felt odd talking about this with his boyfriend.

"Huh." Hinata took body soap and started to lather his body. Kageyama tried his best not to trail his eyes along the pale skin but it was hopeless, he kept stealing a glance at Hinata's thin hips and speckles of orange hair at the base of his penis. Hinata smirked, "You measure yourself?"

"Don't most guys measure themselves? Don't you?"

"Yeah I have. I don't know, I just didn't think you'd care enough."

Kageyama rinsed his hair, "I think it'd be hard to find a guy who didn't care about his dick."  
>"How big are you?"<p>

"Why do you want to know?" Kageyama passed Hinata the showerhead.

"Just answer, Bakayama."

"12.7 centimeters" Kageyama said as he took body soap to wash himself.

"Oh! I'm 12.4 centimeters so we're almost the same size" Hinata chimed. Of course this kid would get excited to rival Kageyama even when it came to penis size. "But then that means I'm definitely a grower, since it doesn't look that big when I'm not hard."

And queue the mental images of an aroused Hinata. Fuck man, they needed to stop talking about this. Kageyama doused himself in water while trying to conjure up less perverted images, like puppies, and the snacks they had previously stuffed themselves with. It partially worked. "Do you want to get in the bath? Though it might be a tight fit."

Hinata turned the shower off and stepped into the tub, sitting at one end of the bath with his knees to his chest. Kageyama sat at the other end, letting a sigh escape his lips as the hot water relaxed his tense muscles. They sat there and looked at each other for a few minutes. It was as pleasant and peaceful a bath with your naked boyfriend could get. Kageyama took this time to study Hinata's features, his delicate shoulders, the almost unnoticeable muscle of his forearms, how his usually puffy hair framed his face, these were all things Kageyama never had a chance to see before. He wondered if Hinata was thinking the same thing.

"Are you nervous?" Hinata whispered, uncharacteristically immersed in thought.

"I don't want to admit it but yeah, a bit." But for reasons Hinata couldn't even imagine; for how would he know that his boyfriend's biggest fear at the moment was exposing his vampire lineage.

Hinata hugged his knees, "It'll be fine. We are going to be self-conscious and some things are bound to go wrong, but at least we're trying, right?"

"I guess."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Sometimes I feel like you just go along with things because I nag you. I don't want to do this unless you really want to."

Kageyama locked eyes with Hinata, "I'm positive. I've wanted to do this for a while now."

Hinata blushed, "Same."

"It's probably almost twelve." Kageyama stood up and stepped out of the tub, "Lets go get dressed." Hinata nodded and followed him to the changing room to dry off.

After getting dressed they ambled towards the kitchen. Although Kageyama's dirty thoughts were having a field day with Hinata's shirt-dress look, he was at ease. It was as if forcing themselves to go through the most humiliating situation dissipated most of the palpable gawkiness and tension between them.

Kageyama took a small white box out of the fridge and placed it on the counter, "We didn't know what your favorite cake was so my mom just bought strawberry shortcake."

Hinata helped slide the cake out of the box, "I love strawberry shortcake. Make sure to thank your mom for me."

"Yeah, I will."

"This also reminds me, I am older than you!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and lit the candles shaped into a sixteen, "Even though you look like you are five."

"Don't talk to your elders like that."

"Just blow the stupid candles."

Hinata glanced at the clock, "Wait. There is still a minute left."

Kageyama sighed and also watched the clock. " Happy Birthday, Shouyou" he whispered when it finally turned twelve.

Hinata pulled him in for a chaste kiss and stepped back, his smile gleaming, "Thank you for everything. This is the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome. Now blow the candle out before wax gets on the cake."

Hinata closed his eyes, pausing for a brief moment to make his wish, and blew out the candle. He licked his lips in anticipation, "This looks delicious. Lets eat!"

"Yeah, wait you idiot." Kageyama opened the drawer closest to the stove; "We should have a cake slicer somewhere around here."

"We don't need that." Hinata grabbed a large knife from the set on the counter, "Lets just use this."

"No you dumbass, you might cut—

Kageyama couldn't even finish his sentence. Before he got another word out he had the wind knocked out of him, like someone had punched him straight in the chest. He doubled over, a forearm on the counter to keep himself from falling to the floor as his other hand clutched chest. His throat was throbbing. He felt like he was choking on air and his vision was getting hazy. What the hell was happening to him?

And that's when he saw it. A worried Hinata approaching him, while sucking on his bleeding left index finger.

Everything he feared was happening.

They made eye contact and Hinata's expression was overtaken by confusion and possibly, Kageyama could tell, some fear.

"Get away, " Kageyama choked out. He let himself fall to the floor just as his aching, uncomfortable fangs finished protruding. Not again. Not this again.

"K-Kageyama. Your eyes, they are glowing." Hinata said almost in a whimper, and yet again tried to get closer to his boyfriend.

"Get the fuck away!" He snarled, forgetting that in this state even his weak telekinetic powers could do damage. Hinata flew a few feet back and slammed against the end of the couch, a wince slipping out of his lips.

Kageyama bit his knuckle, the rims of his eyes burning with tears. He didn't want to hurt Hinata. He should have been paid more attention; he should have taken the knife away before the idiot had the chance to use it. Shit. Shit. Shit. Kageyama curled into himself and the tears rolled down his cheeks—he was starting to lose it. The smell of blood was engulfing him, making his throat feel scratchy and fangs pulse painfully. He could taste his own blood from the knuckle he was gnawing on, but it tasted horrible. It was coppery and almost salty, like what blood tastes to normal humans, and nothing like the sweet, alluring smell Hinata's blood gave off. He was fucking salivating, that's how far gone he currently was.

Hinata cautiously crawled back into the kitchen, inching closer to Kageyama, "Hey…Tobio."

Kageyama shook his head violently, "Idiot…leave." If Hinata got any closer, who knows what he'd do to him. His throat was tight and his voice came out in husky whispers, "Please, I'll hurt you."

"No you wont" Hinata assured him in a gentle voice, " See, you even flung me across the room yet I'm okay. I promise I can endure it. Just let me help you."

Kageyama bit down on his bottom lip, the fangs digging into the sides of his mouth. He was now shivering, as if his human side was trying to fight off the virus that was his vampire blood. With every inch Hinata took towards him, he felt a thread of his sanity snap. He wanted to trust himself. Everything ached so badly and he knew it was mostly his desire talking, but if there was one thing he was sure of it was that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Hinata. And a part of him knew he should put faith in that feeling.  
>Hinata rubbed Kageyama's back, "Hey. Come on, face me." His voice was soft and low, like he was talking to a scared puppy.<p>

Kageyama slowly sat up and looked into Hinata's warm honey eyes. Hinata smiled brightly, his eyes still unwavering, and pulled Kageyama's hand away from his mouth. He gently caressed Kageyama's cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Your eyes turned purple…amethyst. They're so pretty."

Kageyama felt himself getting woozy, as if he had been starving for the past hundred years. He grabbed Hinata's left hand and lapped the blood sliding down his index finger. It tasted so damn good. He sucked on cut the in an attempt to get as much blood as he could, but the small gasp Hinata let out shook him out of his trance. He let Hinata's hand go, "I'm sorry."

Hinata shook his head, laughing at Kageyama's slight lisp, "It's fine. But that's not enough right?" Hinata pulled at his oversized t-shirt and revealed his neck, "You can, you know. I don't mind."

Kageyama hesitated, the sound of both their heartbeats hammering in his head, "But—

Hinata hushed him and placed a hand behind Kageyama's head to guide him towards his neck, "I trust you. Just drink before you pass out, you dumbass."

Kageyama licked Hinata's neck and felt him shiver, mostly likely because the area was sensitive, not because he was afraid. At least that's what Kageyama was trying to make himself believe. He licked the spot one more time before slowly puncturing the skin with his fangs, lapping up the blood that started dripping soon after. This method was slow, and though Kageyama felt some relief to the itch in his throat, it still wasn't enough. So he resorted to sucking and as expected, the blood flowed into his mouth. Hinata grasped at the hair near the base of Kageyama's neck as small moans escaped his mouth. Strangely, Kageyama could taste Hinata's arousal —it made his blood even sweeter— and it encouraged him. As Kageyama sucked harder, Hinata's moans grew louder and he started to squirm. This was getting to be addictive.

In fear of draining his boyfriend, Kageyama stopped and slowly slid his fangs out of Hinata's neck. He lapped up the leftover blood and gently kissed the wounds. "Sorry", he whispered, his face nuzzled in Hinata's neck.

"D-Don't apologize" Hinata responded, breathless, "That was amazing."

Kageyama felt like all the stress that had been building up inside him had suddenly evaporated. And the warmth of Hinata's blood quieted his shivers. "I'm happy", he mumbled.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, concern obvious in his voice.

But he didn't catch that. What's funny is that even though he quenched his thirst, he still ended up passing out.

**A/N:**Thank you SO much for all the reviews and encouragement. It means a lot to me. Also, I'm sorry the smut didn't happen in this chapter. This oneshot has ended up being SO much longer than I expected and this part took me longer than I had planned, so again, I put it up before I had to make you guys wait yet another week. And yes, maybe you noticed, but this one shot is now officially 3 parts. Maybe I should stop calling it a oneshot. I'm positive the next part will be the final, so make sure to come back for the smut, day activities, Kageyama back story, and an explanation of Kageyama's vampire clan. And please leave me more love, I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	3. Talkative

Kageyama slowly opened his eyes and tried to piece together what had happened. He was currently on his bed, Hinata sleeping peacefully next to him. He remembered the whole mess in the kitchen, but then everything went dark, meaning he fainted. And Hinata probably had to drag him all the way up here. Wow, talk about the worst birthday surprise ever. Kageyama sighed and snuggled closer to Hinata to get a better look at his sleeping face. How was this kid even real? Here he was, having the best sleep of his life, next to his unstable vampire boyfriend. Do normal people react like this?

"Hey." Kageyama whispered, gently caressing the fang marks on Hinata's neck.

"Hn." Hinata's rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily, "Kageyama?"

"Who else, dumbass" Kageyama muttered as he touched his forehead with Hinata's.

Hinata laughed, locking his eyes with Kageyama's, "Well, I'm happy you seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah…I'm sorry. Thanks for bringing me up here."

"You better be. I almost died carrying you up those stairs."

Kageyama sighed, "Sorry. About all of this."

Hinata shook his head, "Although it was surprising, this has all been very fun. It's not like everyone has a chance to find out their boyfriend is a vampire. I had to pinch myself a few times."

"You are taking this much better than I expected. I swore you were going to piss yourself and run out of the house."

"Well, it's you. If it were somebody else, I probably would have. But I know you wouldn't really hurt me."

"I should have put more trust in you. I'm an asshole."

Hinata pinched Kageyama's exposed cheek, "Yes, you are" and grew quiet as he ran his fingers across Kageyama's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are still amethyst" Hinata replied, almost in a daze. "It's probably a mechanism to draw in your prey or something, but I find them really pretty."

"You notice my eyes yet don't even acknowledge that my fangs are still out. Do you have no sense of self-preservation?"

Hinata smirked, " It's kind of hard to take your fangs seriously with that lisp of yours."

Kageyama pinched Hinata's nose, "Idiot. All vampires are really self-conscious of their lisp." Truthfully, most weren't, but they also weren't too fond of the lisp either.

"Okay, okay!" Hinata took Kageyama's assaulting hand and held it in his own, "It's really cute, though. I like it."

"I don't know if I should find that offensive or endearing."

Hinata rubbed his nose against Kageyama's, "Hey…can we have sex now?"

"Straight to the point, as usual."

"Well, if I didn't bring it up, you never would" Hinata whined.

Kageyama sighed, "I don't know if I'm okay with doing it while I'm like this. I feel like I'll hurt you."

"I don't care! We've been waiting forever! You were worried that I would find out you were a vampire so you put it off till now, right? Well, I know already so lets just do it."

"Fine. Fine, we'll do it." Kageyama groaned, "Just don't be an idiot and make sure to tell me if you are in excruciating pain."

"Hell yes" Hinata beamed and shifted so that he was lying on his back, "Come at me Count Kageyama."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and crawled over the birthday boy, "All this stupidity is going to make me soft."

"Eh." Hinata reached up to feel Kageyama's groin, "Oh. Why?"

"Because we were lying in bed together, idiot. Also, my vampire state makes me more sensitive to everything" Kageyama mumbled, his cheeks growing warm.

Hinata played with the waistband of Kageyama's boxers, curiously watching his boyfriend's expression, "It's weird seeing you like this."

Kageyama slipped his hands under Hinata's shirt to distract himself from the growing heat in the pit of his stomach, "Like what?"

Hinata put his hands above his head so Kageyama could pull the shirt off, "I don't know…horny? You are always either serious or annoyed. "

"Am not." Kageyama took off his own shirt, throwing it to the side, "I've been wanting to jump you for the last few weeks. I just hide it well."

"Too well, if you ask me. Also, is this position correct? Doesn't look like what I saw on the Internet."

"This could work, but…" Kageyama scooted back, slid Hinata's legs out from under him, parted them, and hooked them around his hips. "I think that's better."

Hinata's face turned bright red, "Eh. This is embarrassing."

"Oh, so now you are getting embarrassed, you idiot. What is up with your late reactions?"

"It just hit me that we are actually doing this."

Kageyama leaned down and rested his forearm on the side of Hinata's head, "If you keep talking, I don't think we'll get anywhere."

Hinata closed his eyes, "Yeah, I'll shut up now. "

Kageyama softly pressed his lips against Hinata's and realized that kissing with his fangs was a bit difficult. He'd probably end up pricking Hinata somewhere in the middle of their kiss, but he didn't let that get to him, a prick here and there wouldn't kill the mop-head. Hinata hooked his arms around Kageyama's neck to bring him closer as his tongue probed its way inside Kageyama's mouth. The first thing he aimed at were the unfamiliar objects jutting out of his boyfriend's mouth. He traced their shape with his tongue until he was satisfied and then directed his attention to Kageyama's abandoned tongue. Their tongues twirled and flicked, already used to the motions of playing with each other. After sucking on Hinata's tongue, being carful not to prick it, Kageyama pulled back to breathe and to take in the sight of the disheveled birthday boy.

Although he previously mentioned his doubts of having sex while in his vampire state, all of this was quite exhilarating. His improved senses made him feel everything twice as much, to the point that he even felt pleasure from pleasing Hinata. Well, most people, vampire and non-vampire alike, felt good when they made their loved ones squirm under them, but in this state it was a bit more direct than that. He could distinctly hear Hinata's pants, smell his scent mixing with arousal, and see almost clearly in the dark—though he won't let Hinata know he could. And all of this was traveling straight to his dick.

Kageyama dipped down again, gently kissing the fang marks on Hinata's neck. He licked the tender spot and sucked on it, doubting that any blood would actually seep from the wound. He wasn't sure if vampire saliva turned into a healing agent when he transformed, but it seemed vampire fang marks healed relatively quickly for their size and depth.

"Hng."

"My bad, did that hurt?"

Hinata shook his head, "Just a bit, but it also felt good."

"Okay. But it's probably better I do the other side" Kageyama stated as he shifted to the other side of Hinata's neck, gently nipping and sucking at the pale skin.

"Hah…W-wait. Why are you doing everything?"

"Because it's your birthday, airhead."

"But—"

Kageyama covered Hinata's mouth, "Just shut up. You can do whatever you want to do later."

Kageyama moved down to Hinata's chest while trying to recall all the articles and videos he had seen. Most of them stressed that good foreplay was crucial and that in order to have good sex, he had to make sure to please Hinata until he turned to putty. But he doubted anything would go as smoothly as the Internet made it out to be. Kageyama sucked on Hinata's right nipple while rolling the left one between his thumb and index finger. He didn't really understand why a guy would like this but Hinata's small gasps encouraged him. He switched sides, using his mouth on the left nipple while his fingers played with the right. This was all turning into an enticing game: what could he do to make Hinata moan louder and squirm more. He wasn't sure if he had a sadistic streak in him or if this was just a natural mentality people adopted when they had sex.

Kageyama trailed his tongue down Hinata's stomach but the increased quivering made him stop and look up, "Hey. You okay? You're trembling like crazy."

Hinata nodded, his eyes shut tightly, "Y-Yeah, sorry. I don't know why my body is being weird."

"Don't apologize, it's cute." Kageyama muttered.

Hinata let out a soft laugh, "It's a bit scary that you are being so gentle. I mean, you are usually nice to me when we are by ourselves, but the change in personality makes you seem like a different person."

"Then I'll just be mean all the time."

"No, I like this Kageyama better. Also..."

"What?" Kageyama asked, his lips still trailing down to Hinata's boxers.

"Hn. C-Can I grab on to your hair? I don't know what to do with my hands."

Kageyama bit back a laugh; they were both such a mess. This was the farthest thing from a sexy and suave escapade. "Duh. You can touch me however you like."

Hinata entangled his small little hands in Kageyama's hair, his grip becoming stronger the closer Kageyama traveled to his groin. The slight pulling sent a shiver down Kageyama's spine, although it hurt a bit, it also made him questionably aroused. He palmed Hinata's erection through his boxers, occasionally glancing up to watch the smaller boy's back arch and his sharp inhales. He had read that the way to make your partner go crazy was to tease them, give them a little but then pull back. He stroked Hinata's shaft through the thin fabric and mouthed at the head, which was already staining the boxers with pre-cum. He was considering giving Hinata a blowjob, he had watched videos and surprisingly, it seemed feasible, but his fangs made him reconsider. Also, his boxers were starting to feel way too tight.

Kageyama sat up and pulled Hinata up by the arm, "Hey, lets try something."

"H-Huh?" Hinata replied, a bit dazed. "Do I get to do stuff now?"

"Yeah." Kageyama leaned against the wall and sat with his legs straight out, "You can try to straddle me."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Wait, for real?"

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, hooking his arm around his thin waist, "Idiot, weren't you the one who said he wanted to try things? Here you go, total control."

"Fine." Hinata huffed, sitting on Kageyama's lap while facing him.

Kageyama placed his hands on either side of Hinata's hips and let out a small groan when the smaller boy scooted up, making their erections touch. Hinata moved his hips back and forth in a steady pace and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kageyama's neck. Hinata placed small kisses across Kageyama's shoulders, stopping to bite and suck a few spots to form love marks. With Hinata's hot breath against his skin, and his cute attempts at pleasing him, Kageyama grew impatient with the slow pace. His fingers dug into Hinata's sides and he raised his hips to grind against Hinata's.

"H-Hah…Ah. S-Stop, Kageyama. I'm supposed to be in control."

"Too slow." Kageyama murmured, his voice a bit huskier than before.

"Asshole." Hinata whispered before taking Kageyama's lips and contributing his own effort to the increased friction.

They engaged in a sloppy kiss, Hinata's hands grabbing at the back of Kageyama's head so he wouldn't miss his mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other, absorbing their moans into the wet kiss. Kageyama pierced Hinata's lip by mistake, but Hinata didn't even have time to wince before his vampire boyfriend was lapping at the wound. The taste and smell of Hinata's blood sent a small bolt threw Kageyama—a bit like drinking an aphrodisiac—that was pushing him dangerously close to the edge.

"W-Wait." Kageyama gasped, "Slow down a bit."

"No." Hinata whimpered into Kageyama's ear, which didn't help his case.

"Hah…Fuck, I'm close" Kageyama hissed, touching his damp forehead to Hinata's.

Hinata smirked and tried to stabilize his voice, "G-Good."

They continued grinding into each other with so much force the bed started to creak . As both of them got closer to their peak, Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and held him so tightly he was afraid he might snap him. Not that Hinata's seemed to mind, the kid was too lost in the heat of it all. His cheeks were bright red, his lips were bruised, lewd noises were slipping from his mouth—and these were things only Kageyama got to see. When the alluring sight got to be too much for him, the heat in the pit of his stomach at it's highest point, he tightly shut his eyes and climaxed with a low moan. Hinata came a few moments after him, his fingers pulling painfully at Kageyama's hair.

"Ow, you shithead" Kageyama managed to get out in between his panting.

"S-Sorry" Hinata replied, his voice breathy.

Kageyama rested his head on Hinata's shoulder, "It's fine." He looked down between them at the sticky mess their boxers had become. "We should probably take these off."

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Hinata said, taking deep breaths to still his trembling body.

"You're really sensitive" Kageyama mentioned, absentmindedly running his hand up and down Hinata's back.

"I guess." Hinata crawled off of Kageyama's lap, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip out of his boxers. "Maybe we just have good chemistry, or whatever."

"Probably." Kageyama did the same, walking over to his dresser after dropping the boxers on the heap of clothes by his bed. He opened his third drawer, taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "So, the birthday cake wasn't the only thing my mom bought."

Hinata choked out a laugh, "What? Seriously? Do moms usually do that?"

"No, definitely not. My mother is one of a kind."

"That's so cool, though" Hinata exclaimed, taking the condom from Kageyama and examining it. "Your mom is chill. Wait, does that mean she knows about us?"

Kageyama sat next to Hinata on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, she knew from the beginning. It's a bit hard to hide things from my mom, most likely because she's a half vampire."

"Only half? What are you, then?"

"I'm a fourth; my dad is full human."

"Does he know you guys are vampires?"

"My mom told him back when they were dating."

Hinata smiled brightly, "That's good."

"So…" Kageyama met Hinata's eyes, "Do you want to continue?"

Hinata nodded, his cheeks turning flush, "What position? The first one?"

"Yeah."

Hinata lay on his back again, spreading his legs so Kageyama could slot himself in between them. Kageyama gave Hinata a chaste kiss and then worked his way down to his chest in an attempt to warm up the birthday boy's body. He traced the shape of Hinata's collarbone with his tongue, and moved down to Hinata's hipbone, placing a gentle kiss there. He trailed kisses to Hinata's inner thigh and pricked the skin slightly, sucking the blood until there was a hicky left. Hinata's hands found their way into Kageyama's hair again, tugging slightly with each new sensation he felt, a tiny moan or whimper accompanying every motion.

Kageyama reached for the lube and uncapped it, slathering it onto his fingers, "I'm going to start preparing you, okay?"

"Hmm. You can probably start with two fingers…I'm used to it."

"What?" Kageyama stuttered and slowly pressed two fingers into Hinata.

Hinata covered his face with his hands, "Hng. I-I have been fingering myself when I masturbate."

Yes, if his dick wasn't fully hard before, this new mental image definitely got him there. He gently started thrusting his fingers, "Is this okay? Does it hurt?"

Hinata took his hands away from his face and shook his head, "I-It's fine."

Kageyama thrust them a bit deeper, intently watching Hinata's expressions, "Does this feel good?"

Hinata bit his lip, "Hmm."

Kageyama added another digit and quickly bent down to drink up Hinata's winces. Kageyama continued thrusting his fingers as he kissed the birthday boy, trying his best to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. He curled his fingers up and pressed around in search of the prostate gland the Internet had talked about. It's supposed to feel like a walnut.

"What are you doing?" Hinata gasped.

"I'm trying to find your prostate gland" Kageyama replied, his fingers finally sliding across something that seemed like a bump.

"Ah. T-There…felt strange."

Kageyama massaged the bump, "Here?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and he squeezed his eyes tightly, "Hngh…Yeah."

Kageyama pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom pack, tearing it open to take the condom out. He carefully rolled it on and then slathered his dick with lube—he figured the more, the better. Kageyama pulled Hinata a bit closer and positioned his hips a bit higher.

"I'm going to enter now."

Hinata nodded, eyes now shut in fear instead of pleasure, "Okay."

"Listen" Kageyama whispered, bending down to place a kiss on Hinata's shoulder, "You need to freaking breathe. If you don't relax, we won't get anywhere."

"I will."

"Okay." Kageyama sat up again and grabbed onto Hinata's thighs, slowly pressing himself into him.

"Nnn…h-hurts" Hinata whimpered.

"Breathe, Hinata." Kageyama grabbed Hinata's softening erection and pumped it as he gradually pushed himself further in.

"Haah. Are you fully in yet?"

Kageyama chuckled and placed a kiss on Hinata's right knee, "Not yet. You doing okay?"

Hinata forced a smile, "Just peachy."

Truthfully, Kageyama was also struggling. He was desperately trying to fight the urge to embed himself deeply in Hinata's warm body and make him cry out. He knew he wouldn't do it, no matter how strong his vampiric desire to break his pray was or how thin his self-control was wearing. But it was taking every ounce of his rationality to keep up this snail pace. After a while of inching himself into Hinata while trying to distract him from the pain, and somehow not having climaxed already from the warmth and tightness, Kageyama was fully in.

Kageyama lowered himself on his forearms, "Finally."

Hinata opened his eyes, his expression still plagued with discomfort, "All in?"

Kageyama kissed him on the forehead, "Yeah."

"Can you wait a bit before you move?" Hinata mumbled, his breath a bit labored.

"Sure. Are you sure you're okay? We can stop, you know."

"I'm fine." Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, "Does it feel good for you?"

Kageyama cheeks reddened, "Yeah, really good."

Hinata breathed in deeply, "Okay. You can move. Come at me Count Kageyama."

Kageyama gently thrust his hips, starting off with a slow pace to get Hinata accustomed to him. He tried keeping his thrusts shallow and aimed them at Hinata's prostrate gland—but all of this was easier said than done. Once Hinata seemed more relax and was occasionally moaning, he picked up the pace a bit. Of course this immediately caused a return of winces and wines, but Kageyama remedied the situation by giving Hinata's erection some attention. And this did the trick, soon enough Hinata's moans were echoing in the room. With one particular thrust, Hinata's voice turned ridiculously high-pitched, surprising both of them. Hinata, most likely embarrassed by the sounds he was making, covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hey." Kageyama huffed, trying to hit the same spot again.

"Mmh."

"Don't cover your mouth." Kageyama pulled Hinata's hand away from his face and held it above his head, "I like your voice, dumbass."

"S-Stupid."

Kageyama could feel that familiar tightness again and thrust a bit faster to try to relieve it "F-Fuck."

Hinata clawed at Kageyama's back with his free hand, "Hngh…d-don't go so deep."

"Put up with it for a bit" Kageyama growled, kissing Hinata's jaw and neck to try to soothe him. He licked the healing fang marks, "Shouyou, can I bite you again?"

"Yeah." Hinata replied, his voice thick and a bit raspy.

Kageyama sank his fangs into the previous wound and could tell right away that Hinata was also near his peak. Kageyama took this opportunity to be a little rougher with his thrusts, matching the speed of his hips to the hand that was jerking Hinata off. Hinata's fingers dug deeper into Kageyama's back and his sultry cries rang loudly in Kageyama's ear. They were almost there. Kageyama sucked the puncture, drawing blood and a sweet moan from Hinata. This was enough to push the birthday boy over the edge and he came with a strangled whimper. Kageyama followed soon after, Hinata's pulsating body and aroused blood becoming too much for him.

Kageyama pulled his fangs out; lapping up the remaining blood while secretly hoping the mark became permanent. He also pulled out of Hinata, receiving a disgruntled noise from the exhausted boy, and took off the condom. After he tied the condom and threw it in the trashcan by he foot of his bed, he dragged the comforter that was thrown aside over himself and Hinata. He lay on his side, facing his tiny, orange-head of a boyfriend, feeling absurdly content.

"Hey."

Hinata shifted to his side, his eyes sparkling, "That was intense."

Kageyama heaved a sigh; "I thought you would be pissed at me for being rough at the end."

"I am, just a bit." Hinata felt around for Kageyama's hand, intertwining their fingers once he found it, "But it felt good, so it's fine."

"Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?" Kageyama mumbled; he was starting to feel incredibly sleepy. He wondered if this was going to be that a constant aftereffect of feeding.

Hinata yawned, snuggling closer to Kageyama, "I'll probably be sore, but I'll manage. You can just carry me around all day."

Kageyama grinned, his eyelids heavy, "I'll use my telekinesis."

"Is it that powerful?"

"No."

* * *

><p>"People are staring at you."<p>

Kageyama pulled at his black cap, "Let them stare."

"You look really suspicious. I'm surprised one of the amusement park workers hasn't stopped us by now."

"I don't look suspicious."

"Yes you do!" Hinata exclaimed, "Who the heck wears this much black in he middle of the summer?" He walked over to the closest food court order window.

"A vampire who fucking hates the sun" Kageyama spit out under his breath.

Hinata glanced at the menu, directing his attention away from his sulky boyfriend to the patient register worker, "Can I get a nugget set? With a coke, please."

Kageyama pushed Hinata a bit to the side, "Make that two, but water for the second one." He looked over at Hinata, "I'll pay for it."

Hinata arched his eyebrow, "Heh. Shocking. Kageyama is trying to be a gentleman."

Kageyama paid and grabbed their trays, making his way to a shady table, "Oh, shut up. You're so annoying."

"You weren't saying that last night."

Kageyama felt his cheeks grow warm and he pulled at his cap again, "Because you were too busy moaning to say anything that irritated me."

"Hmm. That is true." Hinata replied, smiling devilishly.

"You aren't even going to try to deny that?"

"No, unlike you, I'm pretty honest."

"Yeah, yeah." Kageyama sighed and began engulfing his lunch.

Although it was hard to tell, Kageyama was actually trying his best to make this a fun date. But his endurance was slowly diminishing. After scrambling around this morning—and thanking the gods that Kageyama's fangs finally retracted— they arrived at the amusement park around eleven in the afternoon. The sun was still a bit mild then, nothing Kageyama couldn't handle, but after a few hours of rides and games, it was now glaring down at them. He thought that wearing his black sweatshirt, pants, and cap could help him make it through the day, but with each passing moment he was getting more tired and grouchy. It didn't help that Hinata was glowing, giving Kageyama two suns to worry about.

"Why do you have so much energy?"

Hinata shrugged, "I woke up feeling renewed. You probably cleansed me of bad blood?"

"Maybe." Kageyama replied, sipping the last bit of his iced water.

"Does the sun really bother you that much? You look a bit sick."

"It's not that serious. My clan just becomes really dehydrated and gets bad sunburns. Since I'm only a fourth vampire, I feel the symptoms to a lesser degree."

Hinata pushed his tray aside, "Huh. Hey, can you tell me more about the whole vampire thing. Like how does one become a vampire?"

"Ugh. But it's annoying to explain."

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and pouted, "Oh, come on. I want to know!"

Kageyama sighed, "You are either born a vampire, or turned into one. But the only vampires that can turn humans in my clan are pureblood males. But once he turns a human into a vampire, he loses his immorality and begins aging like a normal human."

"Cool! But what about the women?"

Kageyama played with Hinata's fingers, " Pureblood women vampires lose their immorality when they become pregnant, which is actually really hard to do, and by default that child will age just like any human child. Turned vampires don't gain immorality; they just gain the superior senses, strengths, and occasional bloodlust of a non-pureblood vampire."

"That's so complicated. Nothing like the movies."

"Yeah. The only combinations that can make a vampire child are a woman vampire or a turned woman vampire and a male vampire or human. A male vampire will make a human baby if he has sex with a human woman."

"So are there a lot of you?" Hinata asked, his head tilting adorably to the side.

"No, we have dwindled. It's as if evolution found a way to keep our clan from making more immortal monsters."

Hinata flicked Kageyama on the forehead, "Hey, don't call yourself a monster. You guys are more like mystical creatures, right? That sounds better."

"Same thing" Kageyama muttered, talking about his vampire lineage always made him feel a bit guilty.

"Hey, can I ask more questions?" Hinata's voice was soft, conscious of the fact that this wasn't a fun topic for Kageyama.

"Yeah. I guess you have a right to know."

"What about vampire blood thirst? Does it happen often?"

"Well, purebloods need blood almost every week. They can use animal blood as a substitute, but in order to function at 100% they need human blood. Their fangs come out in any presence of blood. But for non-purebreds, it depends on how much vampire you are. For example, my mother is fine drinking blood once a month or so."

"What about you?" Hinata smirked, "Will I need to come to your rescue from now on?"

"No, if you aren't an idiot and manage to not hurt yourself in front of me, I won't transform. A few years ago I realized my fangs only come out in the presence of the blood of the person I like."

Hinata's lips formed into a goofy grin, "Hmm. From now on I don't think I'll be able to take vampire movies seriously."

Kageyama stood up to throw his trash away, "That's why I didn't want to watch Hotel Transylvania. Though they did get the sun-burning thing right."

Hinata followed, returning their trays to the order window, "No wonder you fought so hard against watching it. Sorry."

"It's not like you could have guess I was a vampire. I'm still amazed you are taking this so well."

"I don't know, maybe because it explains the distance you always kept or the weird way's you act. I'm more relieved than surprised, really."

"What weird way?"

"Like how you are always gloomy, hard to approach, and get angry easily."

Kageyama smacked Hinata on the back of the head, "I don't think you can blame my crappy personality on my vampirism."

Hinata let out a vibrant laugh, " Oh, so you admit your personality sucks." Hinata slipped his hand into Kageyama's and pulled him towards the rides, "It's fine. I also like this Tobio."

"This is not a light matter, you know. You're dating an actual vampire."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

Kageyama squeezed Hinata's hand, "Where the hell do you get all this idiotic confidence from?"

Hinata stuck out his tongue, "Not telling."

And though Hinata continued to obstinately keep it secret, Kageyama felt like he already knew the answer.

**A/N:** Merry Belated Christmas! Wow, that was like the longest sex scene I've ever written. This marks the end of this particular story, but it isn't the end of this vampire au! If you want to be notified when I write other side stories for this couple make sure to follow this story! Thank you for all the support so far. All your reviews make me feel extremely happy so leave some love if you liked the story.


End file.
